Wasteland Life
by crazzyguy77
Summary: The story of four wanderers surviving in the harsh, brutal wasteland. No schedule has been decided as of yet.


Prologue: Road To Goodsprings

The hot sun beat down on not only the old, broken road but four men making their way down it. The tallest of the four wore a lightweight leather armor with a duster over it. The second wore an armored vault jumpsuit, the number on the back having been worn out long ago. The third had an aged, worn out combat armor, having various scratches across the armors plating. The fourth and final man was wearing a beaten suit of metal armor, having signs of battle worn all across it. The first three men wore glasses, all in different styles. The first man had long, thick dark brown hair, having several knots in it. The second mans hair went down to his neck and was a bright orange color, freckles dotting his face. The third mans hair was the color of pecans and short and curled. The final mans brown hair was long and curly, going down to his shoulders.

The first man held a rectangular grey-brown device in his hand which had a decal of a yellow and red man on it, above the man it said "PIP-BOY 2500". There were three red buttons under the decal, each of which had a word next to it in the order of "Stats - Items - Data" from top to bottom. Taking up a majority of the device was a large glowing white screen, currently displaying what looked like a map. As he stared at it he brought his fingers to the screen, spreading them causing the map to zoom out. He took a moment to look the screen over and then looked towards the sky before saying "Well, if we keep at the pace we're at we should be able to make it to the next town..." he paused, his eyes moving back to the pip-boys screen "Goodsprings, by sun down at the latest, so long as we don't get held up."

As if on queue, three men covered in dirt and armor made from scraps of metal, tires, leather and other things emerged from the other side of a large rock. The man in front, no doubt in charge of the trio, had a green, spiked mohawk. The one to his right had a shaved head and the one to the left had short, dark yellow hair. All of the men were armed with shoddy varmint rifles held together with duct tape. The green mohawked man stepped forward, the other two aiming their rifles at the other group. The man in charge had a sick grin on his face as he moved towards the group. His voice came out as a croak, a sign of years of smoking and god knows what else. "Well, well, well, lookie here boys, we got us some fresh meat." He said with a sneer. He took another step towards the group, eyeing the pip-boy in the tallest members hands. "Well, what's that fancy lil' thing ya got there, boy?" His voice only getting on the tall mans nervs. "How 'bout ya just hand it right over and nobody get hurt... well, not too hurt, anyways." He said giving a chuckle before looking back at his two men.

The tall man pressed a button on the side of the pip-boy causing the light to shut off. He raised the pip boy into the air and shook it, saying "You want this, okay boys, let's give it to him.". The tall man tossed the pip-boy into the air towards the other groups leader, causing them to look up in the sky at it. As the groups leader saw it coming down towards him he dropped his varmint rifle and reached up to grab it. The man in the combat armor pulled a silenced 10mm pistol from his waist and emptied 3 rounds into one of the raiders chest. As he did so, the man in metal armor pulled out a .45 pistol and put two rounds into the raider on the other side of their leader. The leader cluutched down on the pip-boy as it hit his chest and looked at his two dead comrades, his eyes full of fear. The tallest man pulled a plasma defender from the inside of his duster and aimed it at the head of the final raider.

"Oh, would you look at that, your friends are dead and you're unarmed. Now, how about you do us both a favor and give me back the pip-boy." he said, reaching towards the raider. He quickly shoved the pip-boy into the tall mans hands, who put it into a pocket inside his duster. "See, no need to hurt me, i'll just go and leave you alone, please!" He said pleadingly. The tall man paused for a second before saying "Nah, I think i'll just save someone else the trouble of killing you." before a green plasma bolt left his gun, slamming into the raiders face, sending him tumbling backwards. The tall man took several steps forward, pulling a duffel bag off of the back of one of the dead raiders, and began putting various items that the raiders had on them into the bag. "Well, at least we'll have shit to sell when we get to town." he said before zipping up the bag and throwing the strap over his shoulder. "Let's get going." The tall man said as he began walking, the other three following shortly behind him. 


End file.
